


Stan owes me five dollars

by Piplup247



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piplup247/pseuds/Piplup247
Summary: When Eddie said "we're going to paint today" this isn't what Richie had in mind. Cause now he had paint all over him, and another 16 year old kissing him.Toby, if you read this... No you didn't.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 36





	Stan owes me five dollars

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a lot longer, but my brain decided it wasn't gonna be.

When Eddie said "we're going to paint today" this isn't what Richie had in mind. Cause now he had paint all over him, and another 16 year old kissing him.  
___  
It all started one morning when Richie walked into school.  
"Hey." Eddie said. He had been waiting by Richies locker cause his mom drops him of way to early.  
"Hey" Richie said back while waving Eddie to move away from his locker so he can put some books away.  
"We're gonna paint today." Eddie said. Richie looked surprised, cause Eddie never talked about painting before.  
Richie looked to the left then the right, like he was looking for someone. Then he pointed a finger towards himself then to Eddie. "Us?" He asked like he has never done anything with Eddie ever.  
"Yeah? Is that a problem?" Eddie asked like he did something wrong.  
"No! You just umm, never talk about painting. " Richie said feeling bad.  
"Oh, well, I just wanted to try to start. You dont have to do it with me if you don't want." Eddie said starting to look sad.  
"No! No, no, no. I wanna. I really wanna. Dont worry. We can do it after school in my garage if you want." Richie said trying to cheer Eddie up.  
"Umm, okay" Eddie said with a smile.  
Then the bell rang and that was when the separated into their own classes.  
Richie couldn't wait tell after school. He didn't pay attention in any of his classes (per usual) cause he was too exited.  
When school let out, Richie went strait home. He had paint. And canvass. And paint brushes. So he didn't need to go to the store.  
Richie would say he's a pretty good painter. He had paintings all over his room, cause he painted a lot. He didn't even know Eddie wanted to start painting until this morning.  
So he got everything ready in his garage. He did it very fast, cause he knew Eddie would come anytime.  
His parents weren't home, like always. So they could be as loud as they wanted. They could even scream if they wanted too. But hopefully they don't. Cause normally if they scream, they fight.  
5 minutes after Richie was done, Eddie came. The second Richie opened the door his heart stopped. Eddie had changed. And he looked adorable.  
He had overalls on with a shirt that Richie recognized underneath. It took Richie a moment to realize that shirt was Richies. And Eddie had taken it.  
"I like your shirt." Richie said smirking.  
"Shut up. It was all I could find." Eddie pushed past him to go to the couch. "Do you have everything ready?" Eddie said while flopping down on the couch.  
"Yeah. It's all in the garage. Do you need a drink or anything?" Richie added trying to be polite.  
" Umm, just some water." Eddie said as Richie left.  
A few minutes later Richie came out of the kitchen with a glass of water in one hand and a beer bottle in the other.  
"Richie, your really gonna drink?" Eddie said disappointed.  
"I thought you were used to it by now, Ed's" Richie said in return, giving him the glass and pinching one of his cheeks.  
"Bitch, I told you not to call me that fucking name. Also don't pinch my cheeks you weirdo." Eddie said looking away. If Richie looked hard enough he might have seen the blush that spread across Eddie's face. 

Luckily Richie didn't pay attention to anything so he didn't notice.  
Eddie picked up his cup and drank all the water.

"Would you like to go to my garage, good sir?" Richie said in his best British guy voice. If Eddie was being honest he thought it was adorable. But he would never tell anyone that.

"Ugh, fine" Eddie said getting up and going into the garage. He wasn't mad, and Richie could tell by the way he was smiling. 

\---  
When thet were in the garage Eddie was really confused. Eddie had been in Richies house before. Not much, but sometimes. He has never been in his room though. And he thinks this is why. 

He garage was his room. And it was amazing. It had painting everywhere and wall hangings on all of the walls. 

"This is amazing" Eddie said quietly turning around to look everywhere. 

There were monster energy drinks hanging from the sealing in one part and Peace Tea cans on another part. It was amazing. There was a twin sized mattress in the corner, with sheets that had paint on it and a much of doodles. He had a dresser that looked hand painted. It had a really good painting of Eddie and Richie sitting on a bench. It made Eddie blush to the tip of his nose. 

"You like it?" Richie asked.

"I didn't know you slept in the garage. Doesn't it get cold?" Eddie asked ignoring Richies question. 

"I have a heater." Richie assured him.

"Oh." Was all Eddie said. 

There were canvases with easels in the middle of the room.  
Richie put his beer in the mini fridge deciding he wasn't gonna drink the rest of it now. 

"So... Do you wanna paint?" Richie asked walking back to the easels.

"Sure." Eddie said putting down his cup and picking up a paint brush. He didn't know what he was gonna paint so he just get his hands work. 

After about 30 minutes they were done. Eddie painted an apple (super creative). And Richie painted Eddie. 

"You-i- that's me?" Eddie said. 

"Yeah" Richie said while putting paint on his fingers and putting the paint on Eddie's nose.

"You little bitch! My mom's gonna fucking Kill me" Eddie said not even sound mad. So he painted on Richies arm.

"Oh so you wanna play that game!" Richie yelled not minding his volume.

Soon they were both covered in paint from head to toe. But not they were actually mad. Richie didn't know why they started arguing but he knew how it ended.

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW MY SECRET!!!! WHY ARE YOU MAD?!?!" Eddie yelled

""BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, AND I DONT Want you to like anyone in our class" Richie said getting quiter and quieter as he went. 

"Wha-" Eddie tried to say but Richie had already pulled him in and kissed him. 

Eddie immediately kissed back. He loved Richie too. And he wanted to tell him that. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, and Eddie never wanted it to end. 

But it still did once both of them couldn't breath anymore. 

"...I love you too, Richie" Eddie said quietly, but loud enough so Richie could hear. 

"Stan owes me five dollars" Richie said out of nowhere later.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is accepted. I really wanna become better at writing fan fictions.
> 
> Also, if you have any fan fiction ideas please comment.


End file.
